


Sweeter than Honey

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Xfiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: How did this pet name start?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Sweeter than Honey

It's soft the first time he says it. As blood pools on her shirt and he's there with a tissue. 

“Oh, honey. Let me help.” 

She's too tired to correct him and part of her thinks of how it would be if he whispered that to her as a lover. His fingers gently brush hers as he hands her a tissue and she misses his warmth as he lifts off the couch going to her bathroom for a cold washcloth. He has a ghost of a smile on his tips when he comes back. Holding out the washcloth as a peace offering. 

“Thanks, honey” she mutters, her eyes shining at his. 

He blushes and sits down closer than before sliding his arm around her shoulder as they resume the late viewing of star trek. Knowing her days are numbered for these moments she snuggles in closer letting her tried head fall against his shoulder. His gentle lips caress her forehead and she thinks that he is her secret lover. 

The second time is an exaggerated version in a day she beats him to the office. Him swinging the door open saying 

“honey I'm home” as he juggles two coffees and a bag of curlers. 

She answers with a smirk and replies with a 

“good because we have a new case” moving to his side grabbing the donuts and pushing a case file into his chest. “Honey” she jokes as she pulls the delightful confectionery out of it's white paper bag. 

The third time is him trying to keep her awake as they freeze in the snowcat. 

“Please honey you have to stay awake. Please don't go to sleep.” 

As her eyelids fall and her shivers stop. 

The fourth time is her naked beneath him his fingertips dancing across her skin tracing steps of too many years spent wishing for this moment. 

“oh honey you feel incredible” her gasp and smile relieving him of any fear from his pet name for her. 

The fifth time it's her as he comes over with the best smelling Thai. 

“hey im home” he calls out she walks from her bedroom greeting him with a smile. 

Seeing him placing his keys in dish on the table. She leans up on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss 

“thanks honey” she rejoices taking the outstretched plastic “smells great”. 

He grins following her to the kitchen. 

The sixth is in haste pulling off clothes in between kisses as he mutters 

“God honey I missed you so much” she pulls on his belt buckle hurriedly whispering “me too”.

The seventh is after a heated debate that left them both so angry, looking back she isn't sure what it was or why it seemed so serious. But he called her late and his voice on the other line mournful 

“honey I'm so sorry.” She is too.

The eighth when he comes back from the dead. 

“don't cry honey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” 

Even after all these years his voice in that moment resonates in her soul. 

The ninth is typed in helplessness as fear starts consuming her mind so she begs him. 

“please honey you have to come home. We need you. I can't do this without you. Please.” 

The tenth when they escape in that big expedition. His fingers brushing hair off her face. She looks at him with her eyes still tired from the endless nights she stayed up missing him and their son. Of the fear that ran through her mind when he found out the horrible decision she was forced to make. He holds up a small plastic wrapped pastry. 

“a honey bun for my honey.” 

She can't help but smile. Her voice soft as she leans forward to him “and you are my honey too.” His smile and nod capturing her soul once more. 

She loses count after that as they start to use it as a way to keep them safe. honey provides an indistinguishable way to address one another without having someone remembering two people calling each other Mulder and scully. At first she is angry that yet another part of what they mean to one another is taken away. But the rationale is sound and logic wins out. But somehow someway they still make it special. Maybe it's the way it's moaned in crappy hotels or in the backseat of their ugly cars, maybe it's the way they look at each other when it's said, it's so much more than just a pet name. 

In the handful of interactions they have after she moves out he never says it. She misses it, misses feeling the endearment in his voice. Honey made her feel a sense of belonging to companionship beyond the norm. Even though scully is in a way endearing, it didn't resonate with the same shift that honey did. She grabs the keys and packs a bag. Greets him an hour later with food, a smile and a promise.

“Hi honey” her voice tentative as she stands on their porch to their unremarkable house waiting to have him let her come back. 

He looks puzzled at first but the duffle bag and food file in the missing pieces from her look. 

“hey” his voice soft and caring. She stammers forward 

“I uh.. brought some food, was hoping I could.. umm stay for a while?” it's more of a question as she nervously shifts from one heel to the other. 

He smiles, that big Mulder smile that melted her reservations, that challenged her mind and captured her heart. 

“You can stay forever, honey.” As he leads her gently home.


End file.
